


Tranquility

by blunderbuss



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blunderbuss/pseuds/blunderbuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TMP fluff. Vulcans purr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility

Kirk had not requested a second lounge chair in his quarters, contrary to the rumors. It had come to be by the decision of one or two starship designers and, as it so happened, by a stroke of Kirk's own good fortune.

Both were moderately comfortable (not _too_ comfortable, Kirk noted) and connected to the wall by a pivot system so simplistic, it was almost untrustworthy. Separated by a small glass table, the arrangement bought to mind the accommodations one might expect on a first class flight. Kirk would've found it all somewhat silly if he hadn't been so appreciative of what it allowed him. 

But for the bright reading lights above his seat and the second, Kirk's quarters were dim, as he liked it most on his off-hours. Loathe though he may be to admit it, it'd be a fool's indulgence to ignore the fatigue of old age that had eventually seeped into his bones. The quarters of his _Enterprise_ had been lit bright - colorful; cramped; shallow shelves boasting the collection of artifacts he'd developed throughout the course of his adventures. These new quarters were humble, spacious, dimly lit... Kirk surveyed it idly, leaving the antique book (one of the few in his just-beginning collection) open on his lap. He contentedly in- and exhaled through his nose, careful not to disturb the tranquil quiet he and Spock had managed to weave since their off-hours began. It was no easy thing to truly unwind from the stressful, exhilarating throes of command; not even after years apart from it.

Gradually, Kirk begins to notice that there _was_ a noise threatening to disturb the calm. It wasn't loud, nor offending, but its apparent lack of a source had Kirk wondering if it came from the walls. His brow furrowed. He cocked his head, listening hard. It was an odd noise in that it was almost, somehow _animal_. It was a familiar sound, but it was a familiarity that was almost dreamlike; it was... nostalgic. _But for what?_ Kirk wondered, his curiosity growing at a breakneck rate. 

His fingers still where they'd been gently running over Spock's. The dreamy noise was indeed omnipresent, seeming to be everywhere at once. But Kirk conceded to the fact that it was not unpleasant. In fact, it was oddly soothing: a sustained, gentle, low note; "grumbling" (if such a word didn't bring to mind annoyance or displeasure), and, as mysterious as it was, undoubtedly calming. 

Kirk allowed himself to relax back into his seat, though he continued to eye the room with a degree of suspicion. He resumed the running of his fingers along the top of Spock's. He then realized Spock hadn't noticed his displays of confusion... Subtle though they might have been, Spock was unfailingly perceptive in that regard. Kirk looked over at him. 

His head lolled against his shoulder opposite Kirk. Kirk noted the way in which his chest rose and fell in slow, equal intakes and expulsions of silent breath. His face was turned away from Kirk, but Kirk knew without having to see firsthand that Spock's eyes were shut. 

Kirk had seen Spock sleep in the "human" fashion before, but only in a handful of instances. It required a great deal of exhaustion; Vulcans otherwise "slept" in a state of fairly shallow meditation. One of the few physical differences between the two "styles" is the human's lack of composure compared to that of the Vulcan's. Even in sleep, they maintained their regality. 

There was nothing regal in the way Spock appeared to Kirk then. He was unguarded, relaxed, unaffected... and rather human.

A warm smile bloomed across Kirk's face as he took in the sight of his friend. He noticed Spock's hand was still pressed gently on the page of the antique book Kirk had loaned him. Like Kirk's, it was spread across his lap, many pages ahead of where Kirk had left his own. Spock had always read far faster than he. 

Kirk's expression began to evolve gradually into one of dawning realization. His brow furrowed again, and again his hand stilled where it touched Spock's. 

He titled his head a fraction towards his friend's... 

He felt a deep, prickling blush rise up his neck, traveling quickly upwards to bring a burn to his ears. 

Snoring? No.

Spock was purring. Purring.

_Purring!_

\-------

It didn't take long for Spock to sense a peculiar vibration from Kirk. 

Kirk had intended to keep his new, beloved secret to himself, but as Spock had quickly learned, Kirk could rarely keep anything to himself - his thoughts, particularly. While Spock was unable to perceive them clearly (he could only do so when Kirk directed them intentionally towards Spock), Spock could easily sense that whatever preoccupied Kirk had something to do with him. 

He chose to approach the subject on the observation deck, once he'd made sure they were alone in the calm darkness. Kirk had coughed and attempted to brush it off as nothing, which both he and Spock knew was futile. Finally, quietly, Kirk told him what he knew. 

Kirk had seen Spock blush before - the first time had been in response to Kirk first saying aloud that he loved him (he couldn't quite believe his eyes, and from then on attempted to incite it whenever the opportunity appeared). But he'd never seen Spock _flush_ , his cheeks and ears flooded by a deep, intense hue of jade. This made two Spock-related firsts Kirk had encountered in two days. 

Believing his friend to be in apparent and extreme embarrassment, Kirk began to apologize. Spock shook his head minutely and Kirk went quiet. 

"It is..." Spock began with difficulty. He cleared his throat and continued, staring at the floor. "... an unfortunate trait known to Vulcans, which occurs when we are in a state of... deep," - he coughed, then said very quietly: "contentment." 

Spock, relieved to have finished the explanation, took a breath. Kirk sucked his lips and stepped forward. 

"Needless to say, your secret's safe with me," he said, eyes sparkling even in the near lack of light. 

They took a long moment to smile at one another, both blushing, before closing the distance between their lips. Another long moment later, Kirk thought he heard a familiar noise.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my t'hy'la, Ollie, 'cause she came up with the purring thing uvu


End file.
